When certain warriors where popular
by EvilKillerPrincess
Summary: some warriors i hate and soon other peoples i made fun of...my first. cloudtail..he's emo! read and review!
1. Cloudtail

When Cloudtail was popular.

Hello and I am Cloudtail… I still remember the good old days…I used to be so popular… it started in High school…

I was the coolest guy there! All the she-cats adored me… and that's when I met the one… Brightheart! She was awesome with that awesome scar!! Well she digged me and decided to ask me out to go to the most awesome place EVER!! The Starwatch the best part place ever!!! We went together happily dancing to "Wind it Up" and "S.O.S" and much more!! 1 year later we got married. Then one day we went to go eat a lot of Cat Nip and that's when Graystripe came into my life… "Yo sup hommie??" he purred "hey" I replied. He was far beyond AWESOME he was in the rank SUPER AWESOME! Then he went into Thunderclan.

Now Brightheart doesn't love me as much any more and I am sad… now I'm known as emo Cloudtail. Bad things have been happening to me but I can never kill myself… I cut my ear off… I stabbed and cut myself many times but no one can help me…Until Graystripe is dead and every one knows it!!

* * *

LOL everyone if you don't like it dont tell me about it. if you like cloudtail...w/e i hate him. (if ur a cat news da da da la la la reader i'm gonna update soon!) next chapter i'm gonna tell bramleclaw's story!!! LOL any suggestions on warriors characters you hate? TELL me them i am soo good at making fun of warriors characters... i hate cloudtail so much i drew a picture of him with his ear cut off... a bunch of cuts and a anvil coming down on him...LOL my friend made the first copy..but w/e. review please! and please tell me a warrior u hate! SOO MUCH! but i refuse to be mean to Graystripe cause he's awesome. 


	2. Brambleclaw

When Brambleclaw was popular.

Hello and I'm Brambleclaw. I used to be so popular… it started in kindergarten..

"Hey bramblepaw want to play go fish?" tawnypaw purred. She was my sister and we loved to play with each other… "Sure!" I replied with a smile… as we took some fish from a pond and hide them in a pouch we set a few on the ground in a pouch then we started to play together. Soon a bunch of she-cats came up and started playing with me.

The next day I had to get a tree house and tell everyone to bring out there I.D to many she-cats from shadowclan thought I was handsome… then I was a teenager with a bunch of cats taking pictures of me… with my new name Brambleclaw. I had turned famous when I starred in a movie!

Then one day a big fat two-leg fell on me and now I'm Drop dead ugly! My dad hates me…my sister hates me… Firestar vomits every time he see's me and squirrelpaw only likes me cause I have a pretty nose… I still remember the good old times… but I keep hurting myself everyday… I have a forever-broken-tail now… the only thing that can save me is major plastic surgery!!! Now I lie on the streets asking everyone to spend there time for the "make Brambleclaw pretty again association" A.K.A the M.B.P.A.A.

* * *

Oh brambleclaw...now pernamentally ugly. LOLZ well I have a request i see! Hawkfrost and Ashfur! and my friend wanted me to make fun of Tigerstar. alright then i'll get to it! i always am open to requests! please tell me the warrior you hate and remember i think graystripe rocks and I wont make fun of him. I might make fun of Silverstream one day though like i dont hate her i just like making fun of her. any how please tell me the warrior u absolutly hate or want to be made fun of. and if u want...tell me how u want me to make fun of them! well review please and if u have a flame u wanna gimme...bring it on!!! i love flames (sometimes) well i dont love them i just like it when people write them its like they never heard of "if you have something bad to say don't say it at all" 


	3. Hawkfrost

When Hawkfrost was popular.

Different way of telling story this time. I thought this way would be funnier!!! (smiles)

"hello Hawkfrost" Brambleclaw purred as he tripped over nothing and fell into a huge pile of dog poop. "hey poop face" Hawkfrost meowed acting all cool and waves his long curly blonde hair he bought from a grocery store. "I wish I could be as cool as you…" Brambleclaw meowed as he watched everyone faint when they saw Hawkfrost. "yeah I'm the real charm" Hawkfrost purred.

1 year later.

Christmas time.

Hawkfrost was opening his presents from Santa paws 'To: Hawkfrost From: Santa Paws' a big present wrapped in a shiny pink type of wrapping paper read. "wow I hope it's a sweater!" Hawkfrost purred. As he slowly opened the present a knock came form the door. "Hey Hawkfrost!" Brambleclaw meowed. "hey" Hawkfrost replied rolling his eyes. "open the present that (wink) Santa Paws gave you!" "Santa paws is real Brambleclaw! I saw him last year!!" "oh yeah that's right sorry Hawky…" Hawkfrost opened his present finally and he got a brand new Tricycle. "Oh my god its just what I want it's a pink tricycle with a little basket and-and-and OH MY GOD IT HAS THAT ribbon stuff on the handles! OH MY GOD THE girls are gonna be like 'wow Hawkfrost nice bike' I'm so happy!" Hawkfrost purred leaving the rest of his presents under his Christmas tree riding his tricycle to his school.

"hey girls like my bike?" Hawkfrost purred very proud of himself, it only took him 5 hours to figure out how to ride it good. "oh my" the she-cats giggled as they went to tell their friends. "rats…" "WHERE??" bluestar hissed tackling Hawkfrost. "I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!!" tigerstar hissed chasing bluestar. "run Hawkfrost! Run with your shiny pink tricycle!" Bluestar meowed getting tackled by tigerstar, who had a knife at the moment. "EEEE OH MY GOD OH MY GOD A BUG A BUG A BUUUG!!" Hawkfrost screamed like a girl. Then everyone looked at him and laughed. "I mean uh. Umm.. Oh no a mosquito I'm gonna be really manly and umm..squish it…with my shoe… yeah…" Hawkfrost meowed running away with his tricycle.

(back to the normal time)

"and that's when everyone started to hate me…" Hawkfrost said to a bunch of terrified kits (they where terrified because they didn't want to be like Hawkfrost. "What are you doing to my kits!!!!" Sandstorm screamed chasing Hawkfrost away with a stick. "EEEE" Hawkfrost screamed running away.

* * *

LOL i hope u liked it. flame me if u dont like the story...idc... i AM making fun of warriors u may like!! but i like listening to requests! next chapter is tigerstar! review please and tell the the warriors u absolutly hate! and if u wish tell me how u want me ot torcher them! 


	4. Tigerstar

When tigerstar was popular. (Hawkfrost style)

"hey tigerstar!" fireheart meowed happily. "hey." Tigerstar acting all cool in his really cool sunglasses and in his really cool jacket. "how's it going? But I know your secret…" "what would that be fireheart?" tigerstar meowed really confused. "YOU ARE A MUUURDERERRRRR!!!" fireheart screamed running away. "dang how'd he know. Oh hey bluestar… ermm I meant how did he come up with THAT lie?" "hey tigerstar I hate you murdered my cookie!" Bluestar screamed slapping tigerstar across the face. "whoa don't get your panties all in a knot there bluestar." Tigerstar hissed running off into his secret fort. "oh Mr. Kitty I'll never leave you again!" Tigerstar meowed hugging a doll.

MEANWHILE.

"mua ha ha ha ha! My creation is complete!" an evil scientist screamed acting all evil. "roar!" the scientist's project screamed (its name was bearbert) "wait this wasn't supposed to happen!! NOOO!!" the scientist screamed running off into the distance. "roar I'm going to THUNDERCLAN!! ROOAR!" Bearbert screamed running to thunderclan.

"oh Mr. Kitty please forgive me…wait what's that noise?" tigerstar meowed looking out the window. "Oh dear… it's Bearbert! Run Mr. Kitty ruuuuunnnnn!!!" Tigerstar screamed running out the tree house to warn the others. "EVERYONE!! BEARBERT IT COMING!!" tigerstar screamed as he go tot thunderclan. "Don't scare the kits tigerstar…" bluestar meowed, then she noticed bearbert. "its just a fly…" Bluestar meowed. Then she squished the bug. "oh…sorry people! I thought I saw a giant bear…" "ermm tigerstar…" "its behind me isn't it?" "yeah…" then tigerstar died. He died because he screamed and suffocated himself by doing that.

"AND THAT'S HOW I DIED!!" tigerstar screamed. "mommy…there's a crazy person in our house…" leafpaw meowed backing away from tigerstar. "wait I'm not crazy… oh hi sandstorm! Give me a hug! It's been so long!" tigerstar meowed. "EEEP! FIRESTAR FIRESTAR! Squish it squish it!" sandstorm screamed. "what..?" tigerstar said in confusion. (squish) well tigerstar got squished by a giant hammer and went to starclan's starclan.

* * *

this one wasn't that great! i'd love to hear more warriors y'all hate and if u wish please tell me how u want them tormented! glad u like it so far. and if u flame me...i dont care i am making fun of warriors!!! and maybe being a little cruel... like i did to tigerstar i made him die twice... lol. review pl-ease 


End file.
